Alors déteste moi
by Trafdelux
Summary: Une simple lettre, révélant tant de choses. Comment une simple lettre peut-elle susciter une telle haine, un si grand désarrois chez Draco Malfoy, lui si inébranlable, intouchable d'habitude?
1. Chapitre 1

Avant toute chose, merci de me lire, les chapitres de cette histoire (terminée) seront postés tous les deux jours, mais comme c'est le premier je vous poste le deuxième dans la foulée, en cadeau!

Titre: **Alors déteste moi**

Résumé: **Une simple lettre, révélant tant de choses. Comment une simple lettre peut-elle susciter une telle haine, un si grand désarrois chez Draco Malfoy, lui si inébranlable,intouchable,d'habitude?**

**ATTENTION **Cette fiction contient une relation entre deux hommes, donc si votre esprit n'est pas préparé a ça, je vous suggère de passer votre chemin ;)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1

_Le 10 juin 2000, je suis tombé sous ton charme. J'en avais conscience au fond de moi, je ne voulais tout simplement pas l'avouer. C'est arrivé comme ça au détour d'un couloir. Je marchais avec Ron et Hermione, on allait être en retard au cours de ton cher directeur, et Dieu sait comment il peut être quand quelqu'un interrompt son cours. Ils se disputaient derrière moi, je cherchais un moyen de les faire taire, je ne voulais penser qu'à une chose, toi. On arrivait au couloir menant aux cachots,j'allais ouvrir la bouche quand ,a l'angle, j'ai été percuté par quelqu'un. J'atterris entre eux, sur les fesses, ils se turent tout aussi surpris que moi. Je levais les yeux, c'était toi. Toi avec tes cheveux blond platine, tes yeux d'un gris parfait, ton uniforme qui te moule a la perfection, toi le connard terriblement sexy. Tu avais un sourire moqueur aux lèvres -qui me semblent douces- qui vira au mesquin quand tu ouvris la bouche. "Bah alors, tu tiens plus sur tes jambes,Potter?Ou c'est juste le plaisir de me rentrer dedans?" -Si tu savais a quel point je cherche le moindre contact- Tes deux sbires rirent méchamment. Je te détaillais de haut en bas et j'eu le souffle coupé quand je rencontrais tes yeux où je cru apercevoir de l'inquiétude. Je me relevais et là encore mon cœur manqua un coup quand ta main esquissa un infime mouvement comme pour m'aider. Tu ricana une dernière fois avant de t'éloigner suivis de tes deux cerbères. Et voila , c'était fait. Tu vas certainement vouloir ma mort quand tu auras compris.C'est tellement dur pour moi de t'avouer ça mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi, que tu me haïsse, que tu me maltraite ne me dérange pas du tout, bizarrement, ça me plait parce que tu t'intéresse a moi. Tu peux m'humilier, je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens. Je t'aime._

_Ps: Au faite, j'adore quand tu prononce mon nom avec ce ton énervé._

_H.P_

Draco Malfoy avait les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Avec fureur il froissa le parchemin et le jeta à travers sa chambre de préfet. Le balafré n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Le prince se leva, ramassa la lettre et partit d'un pas rageur vers la grande salle. Quand Draco avait cette attitude personne ne se risquait a se mettre sur son chemin , on baissait la tête quand on le croisait se demandant si comme toujours l'objet de sa colère était le survivant. Le blond avançait droit devant lui fendant les groupes, bousculant des premières années sans défense, il poussa les lourdes portes et ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qu'il était venu chercher. Draco ne prit pas la peine de s'approcher de lui.

-"Potter!"

Quand il vit le brun tressaillir il se donna une claque mentale repensant au Ps de la lettre. Le survivant le regardait des ses grands yeux emmeraudes et le serpentard sentit son cœur tressauter, ne sachant toute fois pas si c'était de rage ou d'autre chose... Attendez bien sur que c'était de la rage! Le balafré le fixait sans aucune expression , ça avait le don de l'énerver profondément, il aurait voulu qu'il réagisse, pas qu'il lui offre cet air inexpressif et ce soupire inaudible. Draco se rapprocha rapidement et lui brandit la lettre sous le nez.

-"C'est quoi cette merde Potter?!"

Un minuscule éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de son vis à vis qui se détourna pour s'éloigner,mais le serpentard n'allait pas se contenter de ça , surement pas! Il attrapa Harry par la manche et le traîna hors de la pièce, direction: la salle sur demande, tout en ignorant superbement les regards surpris qui les croisaient. Les deux ennemis arrivèrent devant la salle et là seulement Draco lâcha Harry. Le serpentard se concentra mais aucune porte n'apparut , pas même un craquement ne se fit entendre.

-"C'est parce que tu réfléchis trop."

Cette voix venant de derriere lui fit renaître sa colère et son incompréhension.

-"Tu penses à trop de choses en même temps, la salle ne peux pas sentir ce que tu veux réellement."

-"Je veux des réponses."

La voix sourde du serpentard fit frissonner le petit lion. Draco se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa cape, dans le couloir désert. Harry n'était pas sur de pouvoir se retenir,il laissa glisser ses yeux sur les lèvres qu'il désirait tant et frémis quand elles se mirent a bouger.

-"Je veux savoir!Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ça, dans le but de m'humilier, de te foutre de ma gueule, c'est ça Potter?!"

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de gémir en entendant son nom prononcé par cette voix rauque, glacée par l'énervement. Draco recula un peu en entendant ce son, il avait encore une fois oublié la réaction du gryffondor à ce mot dans sa bouche. Le brun semblait hypnotisé et se pencha un peu, resserrant l'espace que Draco avait crée entre eux, le blond ne bougea pas.

-"Répond."

Harry se rapprocha encore, et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis à vis. Celui ci sentit sa respiration se mêler a la sienne.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!"

Le survivant esquissa un sourire.

-" Je te répond."

Et il ferma le minuscule espace entre leurs lèvres. Draco sursauta et le repoussa légèrement. Le gryffondor s'éloigna et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de reculer. Le serpentard tentait de calmer son cœur, Harry décela son trouble et ricana doucement.

-"Tu as ta réponse?"

Le blond cligna des yeux encore surpris.

-"Mais..."

Le lion secoua doucement la tête.

-"Quoi mais ? Ça te surprend que je ne me moque pas de toi? Rassure toi, tu pourras te foutre de moi comme avant! Tu voulais des réponses, tu les as eu, tu peux me lâcher maintenant?"

Draco réalisa qu'il le tenait encore, il retira sa main comme si son contact l'avait brûlé. Dès qu'il l'eut relâché le survivant s'éloigna. Draco voulut le retenir mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. La vive chaleur qui l'avait envahit au contact des lèvres de son ennemis le quittait , petit à petit remplacée par une douleur aiguë à la poitrine. Le vert et argent se laissa glisser le long du mur la tête dans les mains. Lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout, à ce moment là, il avait l'impression d'être plus abrutis que Crabe. Il se releva difficilement et retourna lentement à son dortoir.

Son cœur battait a vive allure, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit? Il avait embrassé Malfoy! Son ennemis allait le haïr et l'humilier encore plus qu'avant. Curieusement cette pensée ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Au moins le blond ne l'oublierait pas. Mais le survivant se trompait. Le serpentard l'ignora royalement. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient étonnement calmes depuis quelques jours, on avait plus vu aucun affrontement entre les deux garçons. Harry s'enfermait dans un silence inquiétant . Il redoutait terriblement le match de Quidditch qui, à la fin de la semaine, opposerait les maisons rivales. Voler au corps à corps avec Draco le faisait trembler d'appréhension et en même temps...Il en mourrait d'envie. Le jour tant attendu et tant redouté arriva. Il se préparait sans un mot quand un Ron hésitant s'approcha de lui.

-"Harry, tu vas bien?"

-"Oui."

-"D'accord... Heu Harry... Les gars de l'équipe attendent tes encouragements."

Le survivant jaugea la pièce d'un regard vide.

-"Fais les, j'essaye de me concentrer."

Ron haussa les épaules et commença son petit discours mais le brun n'écoutait pas, toute fois il tressaillit quand le roux prononça "La fouine" sur un ton insultant.

Draco avait une énorme boule au ventre, chose inhabituelle pour lui avant un match, il était toujours confiant. Il n'arrivait pas a faire disparaître cette étrange angoisse, alors que lui et son équipe s'élançaient sur le terrain. Draco repéra Potter au dessus de ses coéquipiers déjà en place. La sensation augmenta quand, sous les acclamations de sa maison, il arriva a la hauteur de son ennemi. Le blond se perdit un instant à l'observer, tentant de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par l'air triste et résigné du brun. Il se reprit tant bien que mal en sentant passer le vif d'or et en voyant Potter partir à sa poursuite visiblement désireux de finir ce match au plus vite. Le serpentard le rejoignit, il s'en suivit d'un duel acharné entre les deux, prêt à tout pour gagner. Un cognard frôla le survivant de très près , un réflexe le fit jeter son balais sur sa gauche pour l'éviter et se retrouva complètement collé au serpentard qui sursauta. Le blond le repoussa violemment , il n'aurait pas du, le vif d'or arrivait de ce coté et le gryffon n'eut qu'a tendre la main pour l'attraper.

Les gryffondors étaient en liesse dans les gradins comme dans les airs mais le regard d'Harry restait fixé sur Malfoy qui volait rageusement vers le sol avant de s'y poser en jetant son balais dans l'herbe. Le brun s'y posa à son tour et le confronta du regard. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il l'insulte ou même qu'il le frappe, mais encore une fois le blond ne riposta pas, il se contenta de le contourner pour rejoindre ses vestiaires. Quand personne ne pu le voir, Draco desserra enfin les dents, relâcha ses épaules et ses mains où la marque de ses ongles était gravée. Il commença à enlever ses protections priant son cœur et son ventre d'arrêter de faire des sursauts. Son équipe se retira rapidement , dépitée par la défaite, mais Draco resta en arrière méditant sur le banc quand tout a coup, un papillon de papier se posa a ses cotés. Il ouvrit le parchemin et y lu.

_"Ne sois pas en colère Draco, tu as très bien joué, tu es vraiment beau avec un balais entre les jambes. Peut-être qu'un jour je serais a sa place... Qui sait? Il faut juste que tu le remarque et que tu l'acceptes. P . x"_

La fureur le gagna , putain de Potter! Pourquoi faisait-il cela, qu'avait-il a y gagner? _"Un jour je serais a sa place..."_ Pour qui se prenait-il?! Apparemment l'ignorance n'avait pas marcher, il allait devoir employer la manière forte, tans pis s'il le regrettait plus tard en retenue , il fallait qu'il remette ce balafré à sa place. Le serpentard se leva rageusement et se dirigea vers le vestiaire des rouges et or. Le fait qu'il risquait de tomber sur un Potter à moitié nu le fit ralentir légèrement mais se reprit vite ignorant de curieux frissons dans le bas de ses reins, cela ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Le blond entra avec détermination, baguette à la main , dans le vestiaire...vide des gryffondors. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un casier et allait s'en aller quand il entendit le bruit d'une douche et remarqua la buée qui s'échappait de l'endroit d'où venait le son. Comme attiré, Draco s'avança. La chaleur augmentait à chacun de ses pas. Il y avait une silhouette sous le jet d'eau, qui semblait l'inviter à le rejoindre.

Le blond se rapprocha un peu plus , d'ordinaire il aurait quitté les lieux en vitesse mais quelque chose le poussait à aller plus loin. Il reconnut brusquement ce profil mit en valeur par les traits fins de son visage, et ses épaules ruisselantes, musclées par les entraînements. Draco déglutit et se mit à suivre une goutte d'eau qui lui fit découvrir son corps de la manière la plus excitante que Draco n'ai jamais connu. Il la suivit le long de son ventre, suivant des yeux le chemin qu'elle traçait sur ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Le gryffondor se retourna et Draco lui détailla la nuque, les muscles du dos, et se força a s'arrêter au niveau du creux de ses reins. Il était entrain de mater Potter! Un Potter nu en plus! Le blond secoua la tête se faisant violence pour détourner les yeux, si jamais le balafré se rendait compte qu'il était observé...Draco ne voulait pas imaginer sa réaction. Il eut un brusque sursaut et se rappela pourquoi il était venu. Curieusement toute sa colère s'était évanouie et autre chose se réveillait. Il fallait qu'il sorte! Le serpentard se retourna pour partir.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

* * *

Non ne me tuez pas!

Voila c'était la fin du chapitre 1 de "Alors, déteste moi" j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir (ou pas?on verra ce que vous en avez penser!) Voila! A toute suite pour le deuxième !


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre: **Alors déteste moi**

Résumé: **Une simple lettre, révélant tant de choses. Comment une simple lettre peut-elle susciter une telle haine, un si grand désarrois chez Draco Malfoy, lui si inébranlable,intouchable,d'habitude?**

**ATTENTION** Cette fiction contient la relation entre deux hommes, donc si votre esprit n'est pas préparé a ça, je vous suggère de passer votre chemin ;)

Chapitre 2

Draco se figea et se tourna lentement vers lui, gardant les yeux baissés. Il entendit Potter se racler la gorge impatiemment, le blond lui tendit le bout de papier , Harry l'attrapa, Draco osa lever les yeux et vit ceux de l'autre se durcirent au fur et a mesure de sa lecture.

-"Qui t'as écris ça?!"

L'énervement perçait dans sa voix,Draco eut un petit sourire mauvais, reprenant petit a petit confiance et son attitude normale.

"-Comme si tu ne le savais pas!"

Le brun ouvrit de grand yeux.

-" Tu penses que c'est moi?! Je n'y crois pas, tu es tellement imbus de ta personne et prétentieux... Désolé de te décevoir, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça." Le survivant avait froissé le papier en parlant et le jeta a terre d'un mouvement dédaigneux.

-"Alors qui est ce ?"

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache? Je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé _cette merde_! J'ai compris ce que tu en pensais, je n'insisterai pas!" Il attrapa sa serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille, Draco ressentit une rapide sensation de froid l'envahir.

-"Maintenant dégage!"Voyant que le blond allait riposter, il le coupa."Sors d'ici!Tout de suite Malfoy!"

Avec une docilité qui ne lui ressemblait pas le serpentard ressortit du vestiaire l'esprit encore embrumé par les événements. Une fois dehors, il baissa la tête, lui aussi avait besoin d'une douche. Froide de préférence.

Harry rangeait ses affaires sans aucune précaution, il s'énerva sur son sac qui ne fermait pas. Qui avait oser écrire ça à Draco, à _son_ Draco?! La haine l'aveuglait, et en plus le blond l'accusait. Il aurait écrit bien que ça et fait des allusions beaucoup plus subtiles que cette serpentarde en manque! Contrairement au serpentard, lui avait comprit qu'avec autant de vulgarité et de remarques douteuses, ce mot ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne, Parkinson. La fureur ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'au repas. Il marchait rageusement, aucun gryffondor ne faisait attention a lui, trop obnubilés par leur victoire. Il était face a la table des serpentards, y jetant un regard, sa mâchoire se contracta encore plus en voyant Parkinson papillonner des yeux, faire des mouvements plus qu'explicites à l'intention de Draco, celui-ci ne semblait pas la remarquer, les yeux dans le vague, et mangeait machinalement sans grand intérêt pour son assiette. Harry tentait de se désintéresser de ce "spectacle" mais au bout de quelques minutes un éclat de voix retourna toute son attention et celle de toute la grande salle sur les serpentards. Draco était debout, ses joues étaient très pales, il regardait Parkinson de haut et elle semblait se recroqueviller sur le banc.

-"Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase _je ne suis pas intéressé?"_

De là où il était Harry pouvait voir ses yeux étinceler d'irritation. Son cœur fit un bond en voyant le blond quitter la grande salle, il essaya de résister à son envie de le suivre mais n'y parvint pas, il se leva dès que Draco eut fermé la porte. Quand il arriva dans le couloir, le blond n'y était plus, il grogna et couru dans son dortoir prendre sa carte et sa cape."Je jure solennellement que mes attentions sont mauvaises" Le parchemin s'éveilla et Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le nom "Malfoy" avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse alors qu'il était face à un mur,la salle sur demande. Harry pesta intérieurement, il se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs avoisinant la salle, jetant un regard à la carte toute les cinq minutes, guettant le moment où Draco en sortirait. Il commençait à avoir mal aux jambes à cause du Quidditch, il retourna devant la salle et s'assit le long du mur,désespéré. Malgré l'épaisseur des murs et grâce au silence des couloirs à l'heure des repas, il entendit quelque chose de l'autre coté, et sut que Draco était comme lui, le dos au mur.

-"Malfoy?"

Draco sursauta en entendant la voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-"J'aimerai te parler."

-"De quoi?"

-"De...Heu tu pourrais me laisser entrer?"

-"Non. J'ai pas envie de te voir ni d'entendre ta voix Potter!"

-"Je ne partirai pas!" Draco soupira et Harry retint son souffle.

-"Demain."

Le survivant sourit. Aucun des deux ne pouvait s'en apercevoir mais ils avaient adoptés la même posture. Séparés par les pierres, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les genoux remontés, les bras croisés au dessus et leur têtes reposaient sur la froideur des pierres. Tout deux avaient un sourire sur les lèvres, mais pour seulement un seul il était volontaire...

* * *

-"Non Potter! Espèce de bon à rien, lâchez cette fiole avant de faire de votre bureau un champ de bataille! Vous n'en avait pas eu assez?!"

Le premier cours de la journée, quoi de mieux pour commencé la matinée qu'un cours de potion? Le calvaire d'Harry ne s'arrêta pas là.

-"Et puis lâchez ce Weasley qui est plus incapable que son père!"

Les deux amis se regardèrent, légèrement amusés tandis que le professeur cherchait un nouveau partenaire à Harry.

-"Tiens! Zabini prenez la place Potter. Potter..." D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua la place à coté de Malfoy qui manqua de s'étouffer, abasourdis. Il regarda Snape qui avait un inquiétant sourire aux lèvres. A contre cœur, Draco vit le survivant s'asseoir à sa table. En s'installant Harry constata que de là où il était , il avait une vue parfaite sur sa propre table et remarqua les regards étranges qu'échangeaient Ron et Zabini.

-"Je te préviens Potter, si tu fais foirer la potion, je te jure que..."

-"Que quoi Malfoy?" Répondit innocemment Harry, attrapant une fiole. "Qu'est ce que tu me feras?"

-"Donne moi ça!"

D'un geste rageur le blond reprit la fiole dans la main du survivant, le serpentard frissonna. Harry le regarda dans les yeux mais Draco ne les fixa que très rapidement, le regard attiré par ses lèvres. Il en rougit et Harry esquissa un sourire. L'heure se déroula plutôt calmement, surprenant quand on sait ce qu'il se passe quand on mélange le blond et le brun. Le premier se tenait résolument le plus éloigné possible de l'autre et faisait sa tache en silence, sans lui lancer un regard. Harry, lui, le regardait de temps à autre et le serpentard se sentant épié se sentit de plus en plus mal a l'aise. Durant le dernier quart d'heure, le regard se fit constant, le brûlant presque. La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, le blond rassembla ses affaires avant s'enfuir presque en courant. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, à la nuit tombée Harry se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, et s'adossa comme la veille. Quinze minutes plus tard, toujours pas de serpentard, il serra les poings. Il s'apprêtait a partir, quand la tête blonde apparu et avança lentement vers lui. Le survivant se releva lentement au moment où Draco s'arrêta devant lui. Pour une raison inconnue le mouvement du brun lui procura un frissonnement aux creux du ventre.

-"Tu es en retard."

Le serpentard haussa nonchalamment les épaules et se plaça face au mur les yeux fermés pour faire apparaître la porte. Mais comme la fois précédente, rien ne produisit.

-"Je vais commencer a croire que ma présence te perturbe, Draco..."

Le blond lui lança un regard noir auquel Harry répondit d'un infime sourire avant de faire le vide dans son esprit. La porte apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Le brun s'inclina légèrement et fit un large mouvement de bras l'invitant à entrer, luttant contre son envie d'exploser de rire. Avec toute sa superbe Draco poussa la porte, et s'avança dans la salle, elle était vide.

-"Ça confirme ce que je pense, tu n'as rien dans le crane Potter."Ricana-t-il .

Le gryffondor ne fut même pas touché par cette remarque, qui autrefois l'aurais fait réagir violemment. Malfoy se cala contre mur, son pied posé dessus, tandis que le brun le confrontait du regard.

-" J'attend."

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise?"

-"Tu te fou de moi Potter?! C'est toi qui voulait me parler!"

Le brun sourit légèrement.

-" Tu te souviens du mot que tu m'as montré dans le vestiaire?"

Draco rougit fortement en repensant à ce moment, le moment où il avait espionné le corps de son ennemi se racla la gorge et secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée.

-"Oui et alors ?"

-"C'était Parkinson?"

-"Comment tu sais ça toi?"

Le brun pencha la tête sur le coté.

"C'est évident Malfoy. Elle est folle de toi, je ne comprend pas que tu ne l'ai pas deviné tout de suite!"

Le blond serra les dents.

-"Je le savais Potter, qu'est ce que tu crois? Je voulais vérifier que ça ne venait pas de quelqu'un d'autre!"

-" Tu aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas d'elle? Qui aurais tu voulu Malfoy?"

Draco se redressa soudain tendu. A quoi jouait-il?

-"J'aurais préféré ne pas recevoir ce mot minable!"

Harry ricana, "Je t'en pris, ça te fais plaisir, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir."

Le serpentard renifla, dédaigneux.

-"Tu crois me connaitre, mais tu ne sais rien de moi!"

Il avait presque crier cette phrase, pourtant Harry ne recula pas.

-"Ah oui? Je te connais Malfoy, je sais que tu es un mangemort, que comme tes parents tu avais envie de me tuer -je pense d'ailleurs que c'est toujours le cas- je le sais, mais je sais aussi que tu été vexé en première année quand je ne t'ai pas tendu la main en retour, ton visage n'est qu'un masque, une carapace, pour ne pas qu'on t'atteigne directement et tu as peur de la solitude bien plus que tu ne veux le montrer."

Voyant que le blond secouait lentement la tête, il poursuivit en faisant apparaître un miroir .

-"Regarde toi. Regarde toi, comme moi je te vois."

Retissant, Draco s'avança vers la glace qui le séparait d'Harry. Il y vit son reflet, ses yeux gris, ses cheveux blond, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voyait chaque matin, ce soir là, sa vision était intimement différente. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une sorte de lueur d'espoir qu'il avait perdu depuis que Voldemort l'avait fait mangemort. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, sursauta et ferma légèrement les paupières.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais Potter?"

Les mains frémirent. Harry ne répondit pas, il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses clavicules, de son cou avant de redescendre sur ses bras pour frôler les mains du blond qui se retourna violemment.

-" Lâche moi Potter! Qu'est ce que tu crois?! Tu penses que parce que je t'ai vu a poil et que je te laisse m'adresser la parole c'est que je suis intéressé par toi?" Il rit d'un air narquois "Tu es minable Potty, dégage!" Harry recula, visiblement blessé, et lâcha d'une voix sourde.

-"Tu ne vaut pas mieux que ton père finalement..."

-"Ne parle pas de mon père!"

Draco bondit en avant, faisant brutalement tombé le gryffondor au sol et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'arcade sourcilière. Il avait le dessus jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se dégage d'un coup d'épaule et les fit rouler, le laissant en position de force. Draco se débattait mais sentait sa rage laisser place à cette chaleur qui engourdissait tout son être, ramollissant ses forces. Il prit conscience qu'il était vraiment bien avec le corps de Potter collé au sien.

Sentant que le serpentard avait stoppé tout mouvement, le golden boy le regarda, ses joues étaient roses et ses yeux brillaient. Profitant de son inactivité le blond les fit basculer et atterrit à genoux au dessus d'Harry qui eut le souffle coupé par la rapidité de son attaque mais ne bougea pas. Les deux se figèrent, Draco se perdit dans les yeux emmeraudes de celui qu'il dominait, son regard glissa sur son visage, détaillant chaque endroit avant d'arriver à ses lèvres. Elles étaient entre ouvertes. Le brun respirait un peu fortement a cause de leur bagarre, et le blond sentit une force incroyable le pousser a se coucher un peu plus sur le gryffondor qui ferma les yeux.

De petits picotements lui traversèrent l'échine quand sa dernière parcelle de résistance fut anéantie et qu'il toucha de ses lèvres celles du gryffondor. Celui ci mit une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa nuque. Draco ne contrôlait plus rien, il se laissa emporter par la force du baiser, laissant sa langue taquiner les lèvres de l'autre qui s'ouvrirent presque aussitôt, entraînant leur deux langues à se lancer dans une danse sensuelle. Harry gémit doucement dans la bouche du blond. C'est à ce moment que Draco _la_ sentit. L'excitation du survivant pressait sur sa jambe. Paniqué le blond s'éloigna vivement "Je ne peux pas faire ça..." se répétait-il dans sa tête comme pour s'en persuader. Harry voulu le retenir , il attrapa sa main mais le serpentard la lui reprit et avait retrouvé son air glacial qui le caractérisait.

-"Ne me touche pas, ne me regarde même plus Potter, juste, laisse moi tranquille."

Ce sifflement parvint aux oreilles d'Harry qui recula légèrement. Le blond partit d'un pas rapide vers les portes qu'il ouvrit d'un geste brutal, laissant derriere lui un gryffondor déboussolé. Draco Malfoy l'avait embrassé... Et ses lèvres n'étaient pas les seules à avoir réagit. Il prit lentement le chemin de son dortoir, errant sans but dans les couloirs. Il s'adossa a un mur duquel on pouvait voir le parc du château, et plus loin la maison brûlée d'Hagrid. Il était mélancolique, sentait son cœur battre et chaque battement aurait pu lui arracher un soupir de souffrance. Malfoy l'avait repoussé, sans aucune délicatesse. Le survivant aurait du détester jusqu'à son dernier souffle ce blond peroxydé,ce calculateur, serpentard, ce putain d'égoïste qui insultait ses amis et lui même, son parfait opposé. Seulement voila, il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, pas même Ginny... Comment était-ce possible? Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir depuis leur première rencontre, comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de lui? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il crut et espérer en la réciprocité de ses sentiments?

* * *

Voila voila, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous donne envie de lire la suite! Une petite review? :) A dans 2 jours!

(Je m'excuse auprès de celles (et ceux?) qui ont lu ce chapitre avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il manquait des bouts de textes un peu partout qui étaient pourtant présents quand je l'ai corrigé. Étrange,étrange... M'enfin, PROMIS je ferais attention mercredi!)


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: **Alors déteste moi**

Résumé: **Une simple lettre, révélant tant de choses. Comment une simple lettre peut-elle susciter une telle haine, un si grand désarrois chez Draco Malfoy, lui si inébranlable,intouchable,d'habitude?**

**ATTENTION** Cette fiction contient la relation entre deux hommes, donc si votre esprit n'est pas préparé a ça, je vous suggère de passer votre chemin ;)

Chapitre 3:

Le brun dormit mal cette nuit la. Il enchaînait les rêves étranges tantôt terrifiants tantôt sensuels, et toujours la même silhouette hantait son esprit. Il se réveilla trempé de sueur. On aurait pu croire croire qu'il venait de faire un cauchemars mais c'était tout autre chose. Harry venait de faire le rêve le plus érotique de toute sa vie .

Draco arrivait face a lui dans un couloir vide, ils allaient se contourner et son cœur menaçait d'exploser quand le serpentard le regarda,l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua fermement contre le mur , il le fixa un instant puis relâcha son haut du corps pour ses hanches. Le gryffondor laissa échapper un soupir en sentant les lèvres de son blond presser contre son cou, léchant et mordillant la peau tendre, sa bouche remontait et descendait , et ses mains commencèrent elles aussi à bouger, s'attaquant à son pantalon et abaissant brusquement sa braguette. La jambe du préfet glissa entre celle du survivant qui commença a bouger ses hanches contre les siennes comme par réflexe. A cet instant Draco arrêta et plongea son regard gris dans le sien, un regard si intense qu'il en ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. La douche froide était inévitable, il se leva et courut a la salle de bain.

Durant toute la journée, il fut dans un état second comme hanté par son rêve. Son professeur de métamorphoses s'en aperçut et l'envoya a l'infirmerie. Harry respira un grand coup en sortant de la salle, soulagé de ne pas être en cours avec le blond ce jour la. Il leva les yeux, pour ne pas entrer en collision avec quelqu'un bien que l'heure avancé de l'après midi rendait les couloirs pratiquement inutilisés, et son cœur s'arrêta. Draco marchait dans l'autre sens._ Draco arrivait face a lui dans un couloir vide_,_ son cœur menaçait d'exploser_ , le survivant avala difficilement sa salive alors que le blond avançait vers lui , le regarda_ l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua fermement contre le mur_. Sa respiration se bloqua, mais le serpentard le dépassa et un courant d'air glacial remplaça le contact tant espéré. Harry s'arrêta et se laissa aller contre le mur, a bout de souffle.

Draco décontracta sa mâchoire et souffla. Il fallait bien sur qu'il le croise! Pourquoi après ce rêve? Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça -son passé de mangemort mis a part-? En plus, c'était vraiment déstabilisant ... non, dégoûtant, oui dégoûtant. Lui contre un Potter gémissant, lui entrain de déshabiller le brun. N'importe quoi! D'accord, il avait du se soulager au réveil, mais bon ça arrive à tout le monde d'être dans cet état après un rêve comme ça non? Il se mordit les lèvres, il avait beaucoup trop apprécié ce rêve, rien que d'y penser les frissons revenaient, Draco secoua la tête et regarda du coin de l'œil derriere lui, anormalement son cœur se serra un peu, Potter était contre le mur, accablé,_la jambe du préfet glissa entre celles du survivant qui commença a bouger ses hanches contre les siennes._ Draco chassa les images d'un mouvement de tête mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, _sa bouche remontait et descendait et ses mains commencèrent elles aussi a bouger_, le serpentard ferma les yeux.

-"Draco!"

Le concerné ouvrit les paupières, il eut le temps de voir que Potter sursautait avant que Blaise ne se poste devant lui.

-"Je t'ai cherché partout, qu'est ce que tu faisais?"

-"Rien, mon devoir de préfet"

-"Hm, viens je dois te parler de quelque chose."

Le blond suivit son meilleur ami avec une étrange reconnaissance pour l'avoir sortit de cette situation pour le moins...bizarre.

L'infirmière l'obligea a rester pour la nuit. Il refusa le repas qu'on lui apporta son ventre était bien trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Harry s'enfonça dans son lit et laissa son esprit vagabonder, mais celui ci ne bougeait pas de la rencontre du couloir et de ce qu'il avait ressentit a ce moment la. La fatigue prit le dessus lentement et le survivant sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, perturbé par une raison inconnue , enfin il se doutait mais refusait de l'admettre, il n'avait pas vu Potter au dîner , non pas qu'il l'ai cherché mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil a la table des rouges et ors, mais aucun signe du brun. Où était-il? Ses amis était là eux... De retour dans leur salle commune Blaise déblatérait toujours mais Draco n'écoutait pas , il répondait quelques fois par de brefs "hmhm". Soudainement, il perçut une sorte de bourdonnement, et ressentit une puissante douleur l'envahir, arrivant par vagues. Sans qu'il sache ni comment ni pourquoi , il sut instinctivement que c'était _lui_ qui avait mal. "Potter..." Murmura-t'il.

-"Quoi Potter? Je te parle pas de Potter, je te parle de Ron! Qu'est ce que tu as?"

Blaise posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais Draco la repoussa, il était livide et tremblant sous la souffrance, il se leva et entreprit de sortir de la salle commune en titubant. Il fallait qu'il le trouve, une violente détresse avait prit possession de son abdomen. Blaise trottinait derriere lui, inquiet, Draco regardait partout, les yeux affolés, il écoutait chaque bruit, marchait vite tout en desserrant nerveusement sa cravate.

-"Draco attend!"

-"Quoi Blaise?!" Il se retourna avec une agressivité qu'il n'avait jamais eu envers l'autre serpentard qui ralentit un peu le pas.

-"Tu veux trouver Potter? Je peux savoir où il est ."

-" Comment ça?" Draco ouvrit de grands yeux.

-"Si tu avais écouté ce que je t'ai raconté toute l'après midi et pendant tout le repas, tu saurais pourquoi." Blaise sourit tendrement "Reste là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps"

-" Mais..."

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, son ami était déjà loin. Le serpentard ne pouvait qu'attendre son retour. Il fallait absolument qu'il se dépêche, Harry souffrait, il fallait qu'il le trouve et vite! Comment ça _Harry_ ? Et pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour le balafré? Le blond passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux, les défaisant du peu de gel qu'il avait eu le temps de mettre le matin , le rêve l'ayant perturbé plus que nécessaire. Il faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans le couloir, "Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi?" murmura-t'il. Pourquoi le gryffondor comptait autant a ses yeux maintenant et pourquoi se souciait t'il de sa sécurité?

Il était sur le point de s'avouer quelque chose quand Blaise revint avec...la belette sur ses talons. Draco ferma les yeux de frustration pour les rouvrir afin d'être bien sur de ce qu'il voyait. Eh oui. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche , une nouvelle vague de douleur le fit tomber à genoux. Zabini se précipita vers lui et mit un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider a se relever. Quand le blond rencontra le regard du Weasley celui-ci rougit un peu et lui expliqua qu'Harry était a l'infirmerie. Le blond ne le laissa pas finir et s'empressait de reprendre sa route quand une main pale se posa sur son bras, le faisant s'arrêter, il se retourna agacé.

-"Qu'est ce que tu lui veux?"

Draco haussa les épaules, se détourna, prêt a repartir mais la prise du Weasley se fit plus forte.

-"Lâche moi! Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien!" La voix du serpentard se brisa légèrement, vibrante d'émotions.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent, il luttait entre la surprise et l'envie de lui rire au nez.

-" Attend...Toi Draco Malfoy tu t'inquiète de la sécurité d'Harry Potter?!"

Le blond sentit de nouveau la souffrance d'Harry l'envahir. La panique s'emparant de plus en plus de lui, il se dégagea violemment et recula alors que le roux avançait, menaçant.

"-Laisse le y aller Ron, je suis sur qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal, fais lui confiance, s'il te plait." Intervint doucement Blaise en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ron qui se radoucit aussitôt sous le regard médusé de Draco qui ne prit pas la peine d'en voir plus et se précipita vers l'infirmerie, trébuchant parfois sous les sursauts de douleur.

Il ralentit à l'approche des portes juste le temps de sortir sa baguette(1). Elles étaient déverrouillées et légèrement entrouvertes, Draco se faufila dans l'ouverture prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit. Un seul lit était occupé, le blond s'en approcha, a l'affût du moindre son suspect.

Harry était seul, de toute évidence l'infirmerie était vide. Le visage du survivant était trempé de sueur, il remuait sous les couvertures, se débattant contre les attaques d'un ennemi invisible. Le blond observa le visage suant aux yeux fortement fermés , la bouche légèrement ouverte. Soudain le corps du gryffondor se tendit et une nouvelle fois la douleur fit tomber le serpentard à genoux au pied du lit. Draco tentait de calmer sa respiration quand un son sortit de la bouche du survivant.

-"Non laissez le! Il n'y est pour rien!"

Nouvelle vague.

-"Draco sauve toi!"

Le blond releva la tête, surpris, le brun rêvait de lui... Comme lui même avait rêvé de lui la nuit précédente. La douleur s'estompait de plus en plus, le serpentard pu se relever, le visage du rouge et or semblait apaisé. Draco recula de quelques pas_ faites qu'il ne se réveille pas..._ Il se retourna rapidement et fonça vers la sortie.

-"Draco..."

Celui ci se figea.

-"Viens..."

Il était réveillé... Le blond se retourna lentement, la pénombre l'empêchait de voir le survivant, il s'avança légèrement angoissé vers le murmure un peu enroué qui le retenait. Quand il scruta son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un curieux sursaut le prit au ventre.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

Draco se pencha un peu au dessus du lit, Harry haleta, le blond se recula vivement, se prit les pieds dans une chaise et tomba. Le bruit résonna dans la salle, il resta un instant immobile guettant la réaction du brun, comme rien n'arrivait il se releva, s'assit sur la chaise et son regard tomba sur le visage d'Harry toujours endormit. Une sorte de râlement sortit de ses lèvres entre ouvertes et le survivant rejeta la tête en arrière. Draco sentit une incroyable chaleur naître en lui en le voyant faire. C'était plus fort qu'un simple désir, comme si la sensation dévorait chaque partie de son corps et les frissons qui partaient de son torse se perdirent dans son bas ventre, c'était tout simplement insoutenable. Se détachant de ses sensations il se re-concentra sur le brun qui se tortillait dans les draps en gémissant. Ces sons enroués amplifièrent le désir du blond dont la bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper un soupir. Son corps semblait répondre aux sons languissants du survivant.

-"Draco!"

Un cris sortit de sa gorge et le blond y répondit par un gémissement. Il baissa la tête et posa sa main gauche sur les draps. Fermant les yeux il se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait. D'un coup le lit se mit a bouger, la main du gryffondor toucha et se crispa sur celle du serpentard qui la serra a son tour dans un sursaut.

Les hanches du survivant frottaient contre le vide de façon incontrôlée, il frémissait et continuait a gémir. Draco le vit ouvrir les jambes, il aurait pu en pleurer de frustration. Harry accéléra son mouvement ainsi que sa respiration et l'air manqua au blond qui se concentra un instant sur les lèvres que le brun mordillait, puis passait sa langue entre elles. Draco resserra la main dans la sienne. Le survivant fit un mouvement brusque et cria le nom du serpentard. Celui ci mordit ses lèvres, submergé par le désir, des milliers de petites étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux.

La respiration haletante du brun se calmait peu a peu pendant que Draco revenait a la réalité. La main du gryffon se desserra et il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les écarquiller de surprise à la vision d'un Draco décoiffé et essoufflé au pied de son lit, la main dans la sienne. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

* * *

Hihihi, je saaais c'est cruel! Mais comme ça je suis quasi sure que vous reviendrez lire !

(1) Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais toutes mes relectrices ont lu "braguette" a cet endroit ... Étrange...

Je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui ont donné de leur temps pour m'écrire une petite review ;)

A vendredi! ( Ou peut-être avant je sais pas si j'arriverai a tenir ;) et c'est surement mieux pour le bien être et la stabilité mentale d'une de mes lectrice ("baveuses") qui se reconnaîtra !) Merci encore et a bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: **Alors déteste mo**i

Résumé:** Une simple lettre, révélant tant de choses. Comment une simple lettre peut-elle susciter une telle haine, un si grand désarrois chez Draco Malfoy, lui si inébranlable,intouchable,d'habitude?**

**ATTENTION** Cette fiction contient la relation entre deux hommes, donc si votre esprit n'est pas préparé a ça, je vous suggère de passer votre chemin ;)

Avant toute chose, rebonsoir! Je vais faire plaisir a** X-FanFicX** (soit dit en passant ce qu'elle écrit est TOP) en publiant le chapitre 4 que j'avais préparé d'avance sentant sa crise de nerfs arriver si elle devait encore attendre , j'ai eu du flair apparemment et puis... s'il vous plait ne me hurlez pas dessus...bonne lecture! :)

Chapitre 4

La tension était palpable, depuis des jours, le survivant criant son nom de plaisir hantait les rêves du serpentard. Apres s'être sauvé de l'infirmerie, le blond n'avait pas une fois osé adresser la parole au survivant qui semblait aussi gêné que lui, en même temps c'était lui qui avait provoqué tout ça! C'était sa faute! Sans sa maudite lettre rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé!

Le blond avait adopté une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, dès qu'il croisait le gryffondor, ce qui arrivait plus de trois fois par jour, il baissait la tête. Cette situation provoquait l'hilarité de Blaise qui filait le parfait amour avec le Weasley. Draco du se retenir d'étrangler son meilleur ami qui n'arrivait pas a s'arrêter de rire depuis qu'ils étaient en potion, enfin depuis le passage de la porte, a laquelle Potter était arrivé en même temps qu'eux. Blaise avait du pousser Draco a l'intérieur, le blond ne se décidait pas entre le laisser passer ou entrer en premier. Les deux ennemis avançaient en même temps pour finalement se rentrer dedans. Snape avait suivit cette scène avec un intérêt tout particulier, un sourire diabolique étendu sur ses lèvres fines. Le cours n'avait pas commencé depuis dix minutes que le professeur passa a l'attaque.

-"Potter venez ici!"

Hésitant, le concerné se leva et s'avança vers le bureau.

-"Finalement non, retournez a votre place!"

Ce manège se répéta plusieurs fois, toujours pour des taches ridicules ou inutiles, mais Draco n'en manquait pas un bout, du moment où le brun se levait , en faisant rouler ses hanches d'une manière beaucoup trop sensuelle pour lui, en passant par la façon dans ses fesses remuaient quand il marchait, jusqu'à la manière dont son bassin basculait d'avant en arrière quand il se rasseyait. Draco serrait les poings de frustration a chaque appel de son parrain qui semblait particulièrement en forme ce jour là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de relever la tête en entendant son nom. La sonnerie fut comme une libération pour le blond qui avait passé toute l'heure plus concentré sur les mouvements d'Harry, que sur sa potion. Il rassemblait ses affaires quand le _Potter!_ retentit lui faisant automatiquement relever la tète et son regard tomba sur le concerné qui passait sa langue entre les lèvres,Draco crut même le voir lui jeter un coup d'œil, il frémit et lutta contre lui même pour se détacher de ce "spectacle". Il se hâta de rejoindre Blaise qui était collé contre le roux. Celui ci lui lança un regard mauvais avant de passer tendrement un bras autour du cou de Zabini. Draco restait figé contre le mur, incapable du moindre mouvement, Blaise s'approcha de lui, gardant sa main dans celle du Weasley.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

-"Je...Je ne sais pas..."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du métisse, il lui fit un signe de tête entendu avant de se tourner vers son petit ami.

-"Tu viens Ron?"

-"Mais.. Et Harry?"

Draco vit son meilleur ami esquisser un sourire séducteur.

-" Il nous retrouvera plus tard, on a pas besoin de lui pour le moment..."

Blaise glissa son bras sur les hanches du roux rougissant, et l'entraîna avec lui. Le blond esquissa une grimace de dégoût et attendit , refusant de laisser son esprit imaginer ce que feraient ces deux la. Mais de quoi discutaient-ils bon sang?! A croire que son parrain aimait le torturer. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et le gryffon avança hors de la salle. Draco l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur, le survivant haleta avec surprise. Ils se regardèrent un moment, le couloir commençait a se remplir et déjà quelques yeux curieux les observaient.

-"Transplane." Grogna le blond entre ses dents serrées.

-" Comment tu sais que je peux...? Et pourquoi? Je risque d'être puni pou-"

Le serpentard se rapprocha encore plus pour quasiment coller sa bouche contre son oreille et ordonna d'une voix sourde.

-"Transplane Potter!"

Le brun gémit légèrement et s'exécuta. L'atterrissage les propulsa loin l'un de l'autre. Draco se releva et observa les lieux _très original_, la tour d'astronomie. Son regard tomba sur Harry qui époussetait la poussière de son pantalon, enfin, il faisait lentement glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec application. Draco se rendit compte qu'il le dévorait littéralement du regard mais ne pu détourner les yeux. Le brun releva la tête légèrement, ses mèches brunes tombant devant ses yeux lui donnait un air effronté auquel le blond ne pu résister, il s'avança lentement vers lui pour le pousser durement contre le mur froid. Harry sentit le corps du serpentard appuyer contre le siens, ses jambes tremblèrent, en un instant les lèvres de Draco furent sur les siennes, sa langue dansant avec sa jumelle.

-"Je te déteste..." Murmura doucement le blond, reprenant le baiser de plus belle.

-"Je te déteste de me faire ressentir ça!" En disant cette phrase Draco agrippa les cheveux d'Harry qui, inconsciemment, plaça une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur ses reins, l'attirant plus près encore, si c'était possible, et conserva quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres qui s'appelaient avant de murmurer.

-"Alors déteste moi." Il ferma l'espace et les fit pivoter de façon a ce que le blond soit collé au mur, Draco frémit sous ses mains, resserra sa prise sur les cheveux et la hanche du survivant et mordit sa lèvre, le brun ronronna de plaisir et serra la peau du cou du serpentard qui gémit dans sa bouche à son tour. Draco se laissa aller de tout son poids contre le survivant, des frissonnements lui parcouraient les membres .Le froid des pierres contrastait avec le corps brûlant contre lui.

-"Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'est ce que nous avons là?"

Un ricanement suivit cette phrase et les deux se figèrent. Parkinson.

Draco se dégagea violemment et la fixa.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fou là?!"

-"Je pourrais te poser la même question Draco..."

Elle se remit a rire. Harry se redressa contre le mur, ce mouvement attira l'attention du blond qui prit conscience de la gravité de la scène et de sa découverte. Les deux se regardèrent, l'un avec gène, l'autre avec espoir. Pansy suivit cet échange avec attention et toussota pour faire revenir l'attention sur elle.

-"hm, je suis désolée d'interrompre ce moment si profond..." Elle s'adressa a Draco "Alors comme ça , toi et Potter vous..." Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend en faisant se rencontrer ses indexes simultanément.

-"Non!"

Ce cris de Draco arracha un sourire malveillant a la serpentarde et Harry eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en deux, encore une fois, après Sirius, après Hermione, il souffrait de nouveau . Comme sa meilleure amie lui manquait, elle aurait trouvé une solution, elle avait toujours des solutions a toutes les situations.

Le bruns s'enfuis de la tour, bouscula le blond au passage, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre et finit par glisser , il resta un moment immobile afin de rassembler toutes les choses qui venaient de se passer, Draco l'avait plaquer contre un mur après l'avoir attendu a la fin du cours , l'avait embrassé, et ils venaient d'être découverts par la pire serpentarde qui soit. Il prit sa tête dans les mains, sentait la tristesse l'envahir progressivement, mais se fit violence, il ne fallait pas que les serpentards le trouvent ici dans cet état. Harry se leva difficilement et descendit plus calmement. Il arriva plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard a son dortoir , la salle commune était vide , heureusement , il ne voulait pas que les autres voit ses larmes, mêlées de tristesse et de rage. Il tournait en rond quand son regard tomba sur le mémorial à l'effigie d'Hermione. Il tomba a genoux devant lui.

-"Aide moi je t'en pris..."

La Hermione de la photo lui sourit tristement.

-"Je ne peux pas t'aider Harry, pas cette fois, et plus maintenant..."

Harry repensa à cette nuit où ils avaient perdu la jeune fille.(1)

_Ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, a proximité de la foret interdite. C'était leur tour de garde, car a cette époque, Voldemort était toujours en vie et projetait d'attaquer l'école. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'était un peu éloignés les uns des autres pour couvrirent plus de distance, quand le rayon vert sortit de la foret. Les deux garçons eurent juste le temps de l'apercevoir atteindre Hermione qui s'effondra sur le sol. A genoux près du corps de son amie, Harry avait tourné la tête vers l'obscurité des bois, fou de rage et de chagrin, et avait entraperçu une tête blonde disparaître entre les arbres. Le survivant entendit le cris de douleur qu'avait poussé Ron, tenant la jeune fille dans ses bras, penché au dessus de son visage livide. Ce son se répercutait en lui comme en échos a celui qu'il était incapable de pousser. _

Ce souvenir l'hanterait pour toujours. Cela faisait un an qu'Hermione était partie. Se dégageant de ce souvenir il se concentra sur l'apparition qu'il avait vu dans le bois,il se refusait d'admettre l'évidence, Draco était présent ce soir là. L'amour qu'il ressentait déjà pour lui l'empêchait de le vouloir mort, c'est pourquoi il n'en avait jamais parlé a Ron. Seulement a ce moment précis le brun sentit la rage l'envahir et des larmes de colère plus que de tristesse coulèrent sur ses joues.

-"Non Harry, ne lui en veux pas, il n'était pas là pour ça..."

La voix de la photographie le fit sursauter.

-"Alors pourquoi?!"

Il criait , et allait certainement rameuter les autres gryffondors mais il s'en fichait , il avait trop mal.

-"Demande le lui..."

Et la jeune fille du portrait quitta le cadre laissant un brun déconcerté. Toute fois il se releva et transplana devant la salle commune des serpentards, déterminé.

* * *

Voila voila, fin du chapitre 4!

(1)Don't kill me please ...

Je vous entend déjà arrivés en criant QUOI HERMIONE EST MORTE?! eh bien oui en effet.. Mais ça a une utilité dans l'histoire! J'ai versé une larme en écrivant mais j'écrivais la fiction en cours, je pouvais pas me permettre de plus ... :( Enfin vous verrez ! Bisous! a Dimanche ou avant!


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: **Alors déteste moi**

Résumé: **Une simple lettre, révélant tant de choses. Comment une simple lettre peut-elle susciter une telle haine, un si grand désarrois chez Draco Malfoy, lui si inébranlable,intouchable,d'habitude?**

**ATTENTION** Cette fiction contient la relation entre deux hommes, donc si votre esprit n'est pas préparé a ça, je vous suggère de passer votre chemin ;)

Je saaaais j'avais dis que je posterai une fois tous les deux jours mais je ne tiens plus ... Je posterai certainement le chapitre suivant ce soir, je ne peux pas vous donner d'heure... Je remercie celles et ceux qui sont restés après l'annonce de la mort d'Hermione :) J'espère que l'histoire vous plait :) Une petite review pour me le montrer .. *Air de chaton maltraité, aux yeux humides* sivouplait ..

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 5

Draco lâcha enfin Parkinson en arrivant dans leur salle commune. D'un signe de tête, il ordonna à toutes les personnes présentes de se retirer, ce qu'ils firent prudemment. Il nota que Blaise n'était pas encore revenu et c'était tant mieux, son meilleur ami était doté d'un tempérament plutôt pacifique et avait horreur des affrontements, surtout entre serpendards. Le blond rapporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui se frottait le bras.

-"On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impolie d'interrompre les gens?!"

-"C'est vrai que vous sembliez en très grande discussion!"

Draco la poussa, la faisant tomber sur le canapé le plus proche, et se pencha, menaçant, au dessus d'elle.

-"Si tu dis un mot de ce que tu as vu a qui que se soit..."

-"Et si je ne dis rien a personne, qu'est ce que j'ai en échange Draco?"

Le blond cligna des yeux,surpris, la serpentarde en profita pour passer un bras autour de son cou l'entraînant a tomber sur elle.

-"Hein Draco qu'est ce que j'aurais? Me donneras tu tout ce que je voudrais?"

Elle murmura cela en se rapprochant de ses lèvres.

-"Malfoy!"

Le concerné blêmit en reconnaissant la voix. Harry était parvenu à entrer dans la salle grâce a Ron qui lui avait transmit le mot de passe l'ayant lui même eut par Blaise, il refusait de réfléchir au pourquoi. Le survivant entra comme une bombe dans l'antre des serpents et cette vision le lui fit tout de suite regretter, son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine et il eut l'impression que des milliards de poignards lui transperçaient le corps.

-"Il faut qu'on parle, tout de suite!"

Avec docilité le blond se releva et alla vers le gryffondor aux poings serrés, qui tremblait. Celui ci jeta un regard meurtrier a Pansy qui souriait vicieusement.

-"Tiens Potter... Draco me racontait justement comment il jouait avec toi..." Harry la dévisagea de haut en bas. Cette fille, son allure d'allumeuse décérébrée, sa simple personne lui donnait des hauts le cœur. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle qui recula, se recroquevillant sur le canapé.

-"Dégage! Je ne le répéterai pas, dégage Parkinson!"

La serpentarde se releva tremblante, le visage blême. Sa baguette crépitait déjà sous son énervement, lui donnant un air encore plus menaçant, Draco le trouva incroyablement imposant , sexy, il se sentit d'un coup vulnérable et intimidé par la puissance qui se dégageait du survivant. Celui ci regarda Parkinson fuir puis se tourna vers le blond qui recula d'un pas, impressionné par la colère du brun. Harry l'empoigna par le bras et transplana. Draco sentit l'humidité sous ses genoux avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent a l'obscurité qui les entourait. L'Élu était debout un peu plus loin, lui tournant le dos. Malfoy se releva et avança vers le gryffondor.

-"Pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici ?" demanda Draco en regardant autour de lui, il pouvait voir le château au loin.

-"Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ici n'est ce pas?"

Le froid caractéristique qui émanait de la foret interdite ne fut pas ce qui fit frissonner le serpentard, c'était la voix glaciale et différente du brun. N'ayant pas de réponse de la part du Malfoy , Harry se retourna et fixa les yeux gris qui l'observaient, il y aperçut la crainte a demi envolée que le blond dissimulait a grand peine, il se sentit, du coup, encore plus puissant. Il s'approcha a pas lent pour s'arrêter a seulement quelques centimètres de Draco qui retint sa respiration.

-"Tu te souviens de la nuit où Hermione est morte ?"

Le blond acquiesça, mal a l'aise.

-"Je sais que tu étais là. Pourquoi?"

-"Quoi?! Je...Je n'y étais pas!"

-"Je t'ai vu!" Cria le brun ravivant la frayeur du serpentard qui recula, suivit comme son ombre par le lion.

-"Arrête Potter!"

-"Que j'arrête quoi? Avoues que tu étais là Malfoy, avoues le!"

Draco secoua la tête, et l'instant d'après sentit l'écorce d'un arbre appuyer douloureusement contre sa peau, l'humidité ambiante transperçait sa chemise, trempant sa joue et son torse. Il eut le souffle coupé en sentant le poids du griffon contre son dos.

-"Qu'est ce que...?"

-"Tais toi! Et écoute moi. Je sais que tu es venu dans la foret cette nuit la, que tu as vu Hermione mourir, rien ne sert de nier Draco, dis moi pourquoi tu étais là!"

Le blond frissonna en sentant presque les lèvres du survivant contre son oreille, son souffle sur sa joue, et ses mains serrées sur ses épaules

-"Non c'est pas le moment..." pria intérieurement le serpentard tandis qu'il ressentait la chaleur l'envahir. Il essaya de se dégager mais Harry le tenait fermement plaqué contre la surface rugueuse de l'arbre.

-"Potter...Lâche moi!"

Il sentit les mains le relâcher puis le froid remplaça la chaleur créée par le corps derriere lui. Harry s'éloigna du serpentard et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus, quand il vit le blond se décoller de l'arbre, il lui tourna le dos. Draco hésita mais s'avança vers le survivant.

-"Oui j'y étais..."

-"Pourquoi? Tu la détestais tant que ça?" Le ton du brun était tranchant et sec , Draco prit une grande inspiration.

-"Non Potter, j'étais la pour vous protéger."

-"C'est réussit, bravo Malfoy!"

Le blond s'avança encore.

-"J'ai essayé de la sauver! J'ai échoué mais j'ai réussis autre chose."

-"Ah oui?! A nous faire du mal, tu as toujours excellé dans ce domaine, tu es toujours très doué pour me faire souffrir!"

Comprenant que cette pique concernait également leur relation actuelle, Draco encaissa sa réponse difficilement, il ne comprenait décidément rien...Le blond aurait presque pu dire que s'en était affligeant s'il n'avait pas peur, peur de le blesser encore plus.

-"J'ai réussit a faire fuir le mangemort, je t'ai protégé Harry..."

A ces mots le serpentard fut de nouveau projeté contre l'arbre mais cette fois ci c'était son dos qui subissait le contact vraiment très dérangeant de l'écorce. Le survivant affichait un air qu'il n'avait jamais vu, une profonde tristesse et de la colère se succédaient sur son visage se mêlant parfois. Ses mains appuyaient durement sur le torse du blond et son corps était tout contre le siens, Draco sentait le cœur du survivant battre avec violence contre sa propre poitrine.

-" Tu te fou de moi?! Tu m'as protégé, tu crois que j'ai besoin d'être protégé?! Tu crois être capable de m'apporter une quelconque protection?!"

-"Il le fallait Potter! Ce mangemort voulait TE tuer et non Granger!"

-"Tu crois que ça change quelque chose?! Elle est morte merde Malfoy!"

Draco sentit de nouveau la colère impressionnante du lion émaner de lui et il le trouva encore une fois terriblement excitant. Harry perçu un changement dans l'attitude de son vis a vis qui le dévisageait comme fasciné.

-" Malfoy, répond."

-"Tu es fort Potter, je le sais bien, mais si je n'avais pas été là tu serais mort a l'heure qu'il est, et Voldemort régnerait sur le monde, c'est ça que tu voulais?!"

Harry ne trouva rien a répondre et commença a relâcher le blond. Celui ci s'était de nouveau perdu dans son regard et quand il prit conscience que le gryffondor se détachait, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa violemment. Surprit de ce baiser inattendu le brun répondit comme par réflexe a la douceur des lèvres du serpentard qui mordillait les siennes, leurs langues virevoltaient ensemble, sans accro , comme si toute autre sensation s'était envolée face a celle de leurs lèvres réunies. Un puissant sentiment explosa en lui, le faisant reculer. Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas, portant sa main a sa bouche, l'effleurant, gardant les yeux baissés. Draco s'avança un peu, et le gryffon se détourna. Il s'arrêta.

La lune perçait difficilement les nuages, une faible lueur éclairait la scène. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi a quelques mètres du brun, fixant son dos. Draco remarqua que ses épaules tremblaient doucement, ressentit un mélange de bonheur et d'appréhension couler dans ses veines et se précipita vers Harry, colla son torse à son dos, passa un de ses bras sur son ventre et son autre main sur son épaule. Ce brusque et inespéré contact fit violemment sursauter le survivant mais il ne bougea pas et se laissa aller contre le corps derriere lui. Le serpentard ferma les yeux et se laissait enivrer par l'odeur du brun quand soudain celui se dégagea violemment.

-"Arrête!"

Il le dévisageait durement.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'arrête?"

-"Cesse de jouer avec moi comme ça! Tu m'embrasses et puis quoi après hein?! Si quelqu'un nous a vu tu vas nier ce que toi même a initié, je ne suis pas ton jouet! Tu t'éloigne de moi maintenant et tu vas retrouver ta putain de Parkinson qui t'attend surement déjà dans ton lit!"

-" Potter..." Draco secoua lentement la tête.

-"Quoi?"

-"Je..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

-"Je, je, je, tu ne pense qu'a toi! Tu n'as pas été le seul à être découvert par Parkinson, et je ne suis pas le seul a t'avoir embrassé! Je ne pense pas que tu sois contre, vu que tu as recommencé!"

Le blond garda un moment le silence puis se rapprocha du survivant qui s'était de nouveau retourné, le regard résolument tourné vers le lac.

-"Potter."

-"Tu n'es pas encore partit?"

-"Je suis désolé."

-"Va t'en."

-"Potter ecou-"

-"Dégage!"

Le blond attrapa le gryffondor par les épaules et le fit pivoter.

-"Ecoute moi Harry putain! Je suis désolé tu entend, je te demande pardon!"

Il secouait le brun légèrement.

-"De pauvre excuses ne suffisent pas Malfoy. Il me faut des actes. Lâches moi!"

Le préfet obéit, lâchant difficilement le brun qui transplana aussitôt laissant Draco seul dans l'obscurité. Celui ci alla s'adosser contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Une sourde colère résonnait en lui ce qui l'étonnait, il n'était pas en colère, Harry l'était. Lui était juste déboussolé et attristé par les réactions du survivant. Il voulait des actes... Draco ne se sentait pas capable de lui en donner, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas.

Le lendemain, Harry passa devant le blond sans aucun regard. Il avait mal, pourquoi Draco n'avait rien fait, rien tenté? Il avait du mal a se rendre a l'évidence, le blondinet ne ferait pas d'effort pour lui, il aurait du s'y attendre pourtant, bon sang il connaissait Malfoy depuis bientôt huit ans! Mais non au lieu de ça il espérait comme une midinette de douze ans!

Un hibou lui déposa une lettre au repas, l'enveloppe ne contenait qu'une phrase,"_Rendez vous où tu sais ce soir a 22h, s'il te plait. D.M_" Harry jeta un coup d'œil a leur table, Draco qui mangeait tranquillement lui jeta un regard. C'était terrifiant comme une simple phrase a l'écriture penchée pouvait le rendre fou, l'espoir brûlait au creux de son ventre, mais le petit lion hésitait toujours a aller au rendez vous donné par le serpentard. _C'est un piège..._ Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune, non loin du portrait qui le suivait des yeux.

-"HARRY! Arrête de t'agiter s'il te plait, tu me donnes le tournis!"

-"Pardon Herm'..."

-"Vas lui parler Harry, je suis persuadée que tu ne le regrettera pas."

Le brun s'assit sur un canapé, enfin , il se laissa tomber, accablé par le poids de sentiments contradictoires. Il l'aimait... Comme un fou, mais il le haïssait par dessus tout en même temps. Le blond était si énervant, si prétentieux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait mais Harry n'arrivait pas à s'attarder sur ses mauvais cotés sans pouvoir s'en détacher complètement. Quand il pensait a lui , il y avait toujours ce mélange étouffant de sensations , celles du désir, de l'amour mêlée à de la peur et à de la méfiance.

-"Hermione, je l'aime tellement..." Dit-il dans un souffle, redoutant le jugement de sa meilleure amie.

-"Je sais... Tu devrais y aller maintenant, il est l'heure."

Décidé, le survivant se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-"Oh et Harry, concentre toi sur ce que tu ressens, tu devrais mieux le comprendre..."

Il la regarda un instant et poussa la grosse dame. Il arriva devant la salle sur demande a 22 heure précise, le serpentard n'était pas encore arrivé, du moins Harry l'espérait, mais au bout de dix minute, il n'était toujours pas là. L'Élu avait une très désagréable sensation de déjà vu.

-"Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule" marmonna Harry dont la fureur grandissait. Il se détourna et s'apprêtait a repartir quand il entendit le grincement de la porte, se retournant , il vit celle ci apparaître et s'entrouvrir. Sa curiosité le poussa a entrer. La pièce était éclairée d'une lueur rouge avec des reflets ors(1), Harry laissa ses yeux s'habituer a la semi-obscurité et repéra deux grands fauteuils en cuire noir. La tête blonde qui dépassait de l'un d'entre eux, pivota légèrement.

-"Je t'attendais Potter."

* * *

Hihihihihihi je sais que vous m'aimez !

(1)Petite attention trop choupinoupinette de la part de Draco... Moooooh si c'est pas beau ça !

Prochain chapitre: le M pointe son bout du nez .

Conscience: * ENFIIIN!*

okjesors ! A bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Alors déteste moi

Résumé: Une simple lettre, révélant tant de choses. Comment une simple lettre peut-elle susciter une telle haine, un si grand désarrois chez Draco Malfoy, lui si inébranlable,intouchable,d'habitude?

ATTENTION Cette fiction contient la relation entre deux hommes, donc si votre esprit n'est pas préparé a ça, je vous suggère de passer votre chemin ;)

(cet avertissement est particulierement a prendre en compte dans ce chapitre ;) )

Chapitre 6

-"Je t'attendais Potter."

Celui ci prit la place en face du serpentard, qui évitait soigneusement son regard. L'ombre des flammes dansait sur son visage pale, Harry attendit.

-"Tu compte ne pas me regarder pendant combien de temps, tu n'oses pas me parler dans les yeux?" N'ayant pas de réponse le gryffondor continua "Je te dégoutte à ce point? Regarde moi merde!"

Draco ne fit aucun mouvement et Harry se leva.

-"Je m'en vais, merci de m'avoir si longuement parlé!"

Rapidement une main attrapa la sienne.

-"Reste." Draco se reprit. "Reste, s'il te plait."

-"Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire Malfoy?"

-"Rassis toi Potter."

Harry obéit et le considéra d'un air impatient.

-"Je suis désolé..."

-"Tu l'as déjà dis!"

-"Si tu me laissais finir aussi."

-"Je t'en pris." Harry croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit.

-"Je suis désolé Potter, de t'avoir fait du mal , de ne pas avoir pu sauver Granger, de haïr Weasley , de t'avoir emmerdé pendant toutes ces années, mais je suis comme ça et tu ne me fera pas changer. Je te déteste c'est vrai, et tu m'as fait ressentir des choses que je n'accepte pas."

-"Ce qui veut dire?" Harry haussa les sourcils, la gorge serrée.

-"Ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas continuer, je ne veux pas te voir de cette façon..."

Le survivant sentit ses poumons se rétrécirent, il luttait pour ne pas suffoquer, pour ne pas pleurer, ne _surtout pas_ craquer devant lui. Il avait mal, et le mot était faible, son cœur venait de voler en éclat, en éclats de verre qui le transperçaient de part en part. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il se leva.

-"Tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça dans ta lettre?! T'es vraiment un enfoiré! Tu me fais venir ici pour me dire de ne plus t'approcher, et tu...tu me regardes comme si ce que tu disais était parfaitement normal?!"

Ses yeux émeraude étincelaient,lançaient des éclairs, Draco voulu éviter ce regard mais quelque chose le retenait, les yeux vert brillaient de larmes,Harry retenait ses sanglots,il le voyait, ça le déchira de l'intérieur mais le serpentard ne bougea pas. La tristesse lui serra violemment le cœur , mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, _il ne devait pas ._

-"Tu t'es foutu de moi depuis le début!"

Le gryffondor se retourna et s'arrêta dos au serpentard, pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les hoquets de sa gorge._ Concentre toi sur ce que tu ressens tu devrais mieux le comprendre._ Il ferma les yeux, et écouta ses sensations. Le brun ressentit le désespoir du blond face a ses sentiments, comme si c'était le siens. Draco refrénait son envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de s'excuser, de l'embrasser pour ne plus jamais le lâcher,c'était comme des milliards de petites aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient successivement dans sa gorge,l'empêchant de parler, de le retenir. Le survivant reprit espoir. Il sourit légèrement, se retourna et s'approcha du siège.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais?!" Paniqua Draco quand le brun se pencha vers lui.

-"Dis moi que tu ne ressens rien..."

Le lion frôla son oreille de ses lèvres.

-"Dis moi que tu veux que j'arrête."

Il descendit dans son cou, et sentit la peau pale frissonner d'envie. Harry mordilla la surface douce du serpentard qui soupira. Il remonta le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son menton

-"Repousse moi Draco."

Le gryffondor pressa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du blond qui les bougea instantanément. Le brun taquina les lèvres de ses dents et de sa langue, le blond gémit quand Harry mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure tout en glissant sa main entre eux en descendant lentement vers l'entre jambe du Malfoy. Celui ci bougea automatiquement ses hanches contre la main baladeuse. Le gryffondor se força a se redresser et s'écarta du blond, affichant un sourire enjôleur.

-"C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Harry commença a partir, et ressentit comme un poids lui écraser l'estomac des qu'il se fut éloigné de Malfoy.

-"Reste Potter!" Grogna Draco qui s'était levé, attrapant fermement la main du gryffondor, il sentit la vibration que causa ce mot par le frémissement sur la peau du brun, et l'attira à lui. Leur torses se rencontrèrent, faisant doucement gémir le blond qui colla sa bouche a la sienne. "Ne pars pas...". Caressant le dos et les cheveux du survivant, il sépara leurs lèvres et posa son front contre le sien. "Plus jamais..."

Apres avoir murmurer cela Draco poussa durement Harry sur le fauteuil. Le corps du blond revint se placer contre le sien. D'un mouvement brusque Harry arracha la chemise blanche du préfet qui fit de même mais plus lentement, détachant bouton par bouton, embrassant chaque partie découverte. Arrivé à la fermeture du pantalon le blond alla taquiner la hanche du survivant qui se cambra sous la caresse. Draco remonta et emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes les dévorant, et laissa leurs langues se rencontrer. Son désir augmenta quand la main du brun dérapa de nouveau sur son bas ventre.

En dessous d'un serpentard frémissant, Harry ne supportait plus les couches de vêtements qui les séparaient encore, il abaissa le pantalon entraînant avec lui le caleçon de Draco, frôlant sa peau, celui ci rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir donné par le contact chaud sur son aine. Le désir le consumait tout entier, un brasier s'était allumé en lui, des vagues de chaleur montaient de ses pieds a son estomac. Harry avait encore sa chemise et son pantalon, et sans aucune délicatesse Draco lui arracha violemment le reste de ses vêtements.

-"Hum..." Draco leva les yeux pour regarder le survivant qui avait un minuscule sourire légèrement embarrasser sur les lèvres.

-"Désolé..."

-"Tais toi et embrasse moi!"

Répondant avec enthousiasme a son ordre, le blond commença a faire des va et viens aux quels Harry répondit aussitôt, se mouvant contre le corps de Draco. Tout d'un coup celui ci les fit changer de position, se redressa et attrapa les courbes rebondies des fesses d'Harry maintenant assis sur ses hanches, pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Le survivant glissa ses bras autour de son cou, le blond lui entoura le bas des reins des siens, et le serra contre lui. Harry aurait pu venir tout de suite, il en avait tant rêvé, et maintenant il était lové dans les bras du prince qui l'embrassait tendrement. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, profitant de cet instant précieux, si fragile, Harry avait l'impression que tout pouvait s'arrêter a tout moment, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces a son amant qui lui rendit son étreinte, avec plus de force encore, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Draco descendit ses mains de plus en plus bas, les paumes plaquées sur la peau frissonnante, les fit glisser sur les fesses d'Harry qui se cambra. Satisfait de la réaction du brun, le préfet osa passer un doigt contre l'ouverture et vit le gryffondor fermer les yeux, un soupir sortit de sa bouche entre ouverte. Le blond regarda le survivant et remonta sa main. Hésitant il lui présenta trois de ses doigts et avec délicatesse, le brun les prit dans sa bouche. Sa langue virevoltant autour de ses doigts enfermés dans cette bouche chaude, fit haleter le serpentard qui du se retenir pour ne pas gémir fortement, il reprit possession de sa main et la redescendit, frôlant le coté du ventre du gryffondor qui se tordit pour épouser la caresse.

Les frémissements d'Harry encouragèrent Draco à introduire un doigt en lui, il eut une sorte de petit vertige a cette nouvelle sensation, son désir augmentait, il croyait perdre la tête, sentir la peau du Potter se frotter a la sienne, sa chaleur, tenir le survivant tendu contre lui, sentir son excitation frôler la sienne, c'était trop fort, trop puissant, il ajouta un doigt. Le visage d'Harry se crispa légèrement, le serpentard arrêta aussitôt.

-"Je te fais mal?"

-"Non...Non c'est bon continu..."

Le brun gémit s'accrochant aux épaules du blond. Celui-ci amorça un léger mouvement de ciseaux pour le détendre, une vague de désir atteignit son bas ventre quand il aperçut Harry se mordre les lèvres de plaisir. Draco retira ses doigts, aussitôt le survivant descendit langoureusement sur son torse mordillant ses tétons, faisant glisser sa langue sur ses abdominaux, contourna l'excitation tendue a l'extrême du blond pour embrasser sensuellement l'intérieur de sa cuisse arrachant des gémissements, des soupirs au serpentard qui se cambrait, se tordait sous ses baisers. Harry remonta doucement et fit monter sa langue le long du membre de Draco, arrivant au somment il fit jouer sa langue sur la fente ce qui fit crier Draco, la chaleur l'envahit, et il descendit le long de son sexe, lentement tout en regardant dans les yeux gris qui le fixaient, étincelants.

-"AH!...Attend..." murmura Draco à travers sa respiration saccadée, Harry releva la tête.

-"J'avais espéré autre chose..."

Le blond rougit et le survivant sourit tendrement, il était sur le point de retrouver les lèvres du serpentard quand celui-ci se dégagea, le faisant s'asseoir a sa place. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes du gryffondor largement ouvertes et commença à lui faire plaisir a son tour mais une envie puissante l'attirait plus bas. Apres un petit instant d'hésitation, le blond écarta doucement les fesses du gryffon. Celui ci sursauta en sentant la langue du serpentard tournoyer sur son entrée avant de passer à l'intérieur. Le blond remonta sa main droite pour caresser ce qu'il avait délaissé. Harry frémissait, il ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit le fit bruyamment gémir, a moins que ce soit du fait que Draco ai ajouté ses doigts a sa langue, le plaisir était tel qu'il en pleurait presque. Draco sentit le brun se contorsionner de plaisir. Il se redressa et alla mordre la peau tendre du cou du survivant qui lâcha un soupir faisant sourire le serpentard contre sa peau. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra pour rapidement faire apparaître un lit. Draco le regarda malicieusement, Harry rougit légèrement.

Avec une rapidité que les étonna tous les deux, le blond les entraîna et ils tombèrent sur le lit, il se retrouva entre les jambes du survivant qui grogna d'impatience. Le préfet descendit sa main pour saisir le membre du brun qui se tortilla sous lui,chassant discrètement sa main.

-" Dr...Draco..." suffoqua-t'il "J'ai besoin de..."

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, le blond ressentit le besoin et l'envie qu'avait le brun de le sentir en lui, c'était intense, un désir brûlant.

-" Tu es sur de toi?"

Leur fronts étaient collés, Draco se tenait en équilibre sur ses bras de chaque coté de son amant qui respirait fortement.

-"Oui!"

La voix se faisait impatiente et pressante, délicatement le blond se présenta a l'entrée et poussa doucement, sa bouche s'ouvrit à la sensation, il poussa un peu plus loin, le survivant se contracta.

-"Continu..."

Tendrement Draco entra complètement, le visage du brun se crispa de douleur et le serpentard cessa de bouger, terrifié à l'idée de lui faire mal. Harry ouvrit les yeux, brillants d'amour et de désir, et initia lui même le basculement de leurs hanches.

-"Bouge..."

La douleur fut rapidement remplacée par le plaisir sous les coups de rein du serpentard. Leur respirations augmentaient au même rythme, leurs lèvres se trouvaient inconsciemment. Le temps des douceurs était passé et leurs mouvements, leurs baisers, se firent plus intenses, plus violents.

Draco attrapa les hanches du brun et les attira à lui en même temps que sa poussée, Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et un cris sortit de sa gorge. Aveuglé par le désir renforcé par le son du gryffondor, Draco répéta le même mouvement, cette fois Harry accompagna le basculement et hurla pratiquement le prénom de son amant qui réagit en l'embrassant puissamment, une main sur sa cuisse, l'autre toujours sur sa hanche. Sentir le corps du golden boy se contracter autour de lui, lui fit totalement perdre la tête. Il avait l'impression de ressentir le plaisir d'Harry en plus du siens. Draco accéléra ses va et vient, augmentant leur puissance, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément, aidé par les talons d'Harry appuyés sur ses reins. Le serpentard attrapa ses poignets, les plaqua sur les oreillers derriere la tête du brun et donna une puissante poussée tout en mordant son cou. Harry haletait et criait plus qu'il ne gémissait. Draco voulut augmenter son plaisir, le regarda dans les yeux intensément.

-"Tu aimes ça Potter?!"

Le brun eut la réaction qu'espérait le serpentard, ses halètements se firent plus fort, son visage s'éclaira et un cris lui échappa, Draco l'embrassa passionnément, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était beaucoup trop intense pour lui,déjà que quand le blond prononçait son nom il était bouleversé, si Draco le lui criait entre deux gémissements en étant en lui, le gryffondor était sur de pouvoir mourir sur place. Harry suffoquait, le plaisir du serpentard grondait en lui, augmentant le siens encore plus que les sons graves qui sortaient de la gorge pale. Le blond toucha encore une fois sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler "Draco!" bien plus fort que les fois précédentes et il se rependit entre leur deux corps.

La contraction fut violente, intense. L'orgasme du brun se répercuta en lui et Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et se libéra à l'intérieur d'Harry, avant de s'effondrer sur lui.

Les deux respiraient difficilement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Draco s'était retiré et allongé a coté du rouge et or qui s'était blottit contre lui. Le serpentard le serrait fort entre ses bras. Leur souffles redevint petit a petit plus calme et Harry était sur le point de s'endormir quand Draco prit la parole.

-"Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir Potter..?"

Le concerné releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement.

-"Je ne sais pas, comment tu nous vois toi?"

-"Je préférerai que personne ne le sache..."

Harry se renfrogna et Draco le sentit se raidir entre ses bras.

-"Pourquoi pas?"

-"Réfléchis... Ne pense pas que j'ai honte ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai juste envie de prendre mon temps, de pouvoir profiter de moments comme celui la sans qu'on soit la cible de la gazette ou pire de ce petit gryffondor qui te suit partout, comment il s'appelle déjà?"

-"Colin Crivey..."

-"Pour éviter la gazette, et Colin, tu comprend?"

-"Oui..."

Harry devait admettre que le serpentard avait raison, mais il aurait tant voulu passer ses journées avec lui, il ne supportait pas l'idée de s'éloigner de lui et de reprendre leur relation conflictuelle aux yeux des autres comme lui avait demandé son... Petit ami?

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, que le M ne vous a pas déçus , j'ai essayé de faire ressortir et ressentir beaucoup d'émotions différentes... A vous de me dire :) Une petite review s'il vous plait ? :) a bientôt (demain surement)


	7. Chapter 7

Titre:** Alors déteste moi**

Résumé: **Une simple lettre, révélant tant de choses. Comment une simple lettre peut-elle susciter une telle haine, un si grand désarrois chez Draco Malfoy, lui si inébranlable,intouchable,d'habitude?**

**ATTENTION**** Cette fiction contient la relation entre deux hommes, donc si votre esprit n'est pas préparé a ça, je vous suggère de passer votre chemin ;) **

Ce chapitre est très court mais je me rattraperai en publiant un petit épilogue, je ne peux pas vous dire de date comme il n'est pas écrit , mais l'idée de base est là :) bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 (dernier chapitre).

Les jours passèrent, leurs affrontements étaient moins violent qu'avant mais ils continuaient à s'insulter dans les couloirs comme avant. Cherchant les contacts Harry avait même provoqué quelques affrontements au corps a corps, ou des gestes tendres et discrets étaient échangés. Harry enviait Blaise et Ron qui s'affichaient au grand jour sans problème.

C'était merveilleux pour Ron, Harry aurait cru qu'il ne retomberait jamais amoureux, après la mort d'Hermione qu'il avait aimé passionnément durant tant d'années. Le survivant n'avait rien dit à son ami pour lui et Draco, par peur peut-être, et le roux commençait a trouver étranges les absences tardives à répétition de son meilleur ami.

Il était justement entrain de le questionner quand Parvati percuta Harry. Rougissante, elle bredouilla des excuses et suivit les deux amis comme leur ombres pour s'asseoir en face d'Harry au repas. Draco était dans la grande salle, le survivant pouvait sentir son agacement croissant a la vue de la jeune fille penchée sur son Potter. Parvati posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et le gout de la fureur jalouse du blond explosa sur la langue du survivant qui tourna légèrement la tête vers sa table et repéra son homme les poings serrés, les yeux fixés sur eux. Parkinson se pencha et susurra quelque chose a son oreille, Draco sursauta en blêmissant et détourna aussitôt le regard.

Plus tard, le blond l'attrapa dans un couloir et le traîna dans un coin isolé.

-"A quoi tu joue?!"

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-"Bonjour a toi aussi."

-"Tu te fou de ma gueule?!"

Le serpentard était blême, quasiment vert de rage.

-"Pardon? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle!"

-"Parvati et toi, vous vous amusez bien ça va?!"

-"Quoi? Oh Draco..." Le survivant prit le serpentard dans les bras et l'embrassa essayant de lui transmettre tout son amour, tout son désir pour lui.

Draco enfouit son visage dans son cou et inspira son odeur si apaisante, il tremblait légèrement sous l'effet de la colère.

-"Parkinson t'a menacé?"

La voix du gryffondor se durcit, si cette... Il n'arrivait pas a la nommer sans être vulgaire, si elle s'en prenait de nouveau a Draco, il sentait qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal, beaucoup de mal.

-"Elle m'a dit de faire attention, plusieurs élèves ont remarqués des choses étranges..."

-"Comme quoi?"

-"Je ne sais pas exactement... Il faut qu'on soit plus prudent."

Harry continuait a caresser doucement son dos quand le blond releva la tête, le visage illuminé.

-"J'ai une idée! Mais ça ne va pas ta plaire..."

-"Dis toujours..."

Hésitant, Draco lui expliqua son "plan". Pour détourner les soupçons, il fallait que le survivant flirt avec Parvati. Harry avait d'abord refusé, indigné, mais l'idée du blond n'était pas si mauvaise.

Les jours suivant furent une véritable torture pour le serpentard qui voyait son amant murmurer à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui gloussait, ils échangeaient des regards, et Draco aurait pu jurer avoir vu Parvati embrasser le coin des lèvres du survivant. Au moins la rumeur était lancée, Potter et Parvati sortaient ensemble, et plus personne ne les soupçonnait de quoi que se soit à part de se vouloir mutuellement mort.

Parkinson se faisait un malin plaisir de lancer des petites allusions sur le nouveau couple phare de Poudlard, pour ne pas répliquer et prendre le risque de les démasquer, Draco serrait les poings violemment et se retenait de lui envoyer un doloris chaque fois que cette gourde ouvrait la bouche.

Le soir le brun rejoignait le blond dans sa chambre de préfet, celui ci ne lui faisait jamais de reproche, ne le questionnait pas, évitant par tous les moyens possibles - le plus souvent par un baiser- de parler de ça. Plus les jours passaient, plus la colère du Malfoy devenait importante, il avait beaucoup de mal a cacher sa jalousie qui bouillonnait en lui. Le serpentard avait peur, peur de le perdre malgré les parole rassurante d'Harry qui faisait de son mieux pour le réconforter. Il s'était fait prendre dans son propre piège, après tout, l'idée venait de lui... Il était à cran et faillit engueuler fortement Crabe qui lui transmettait que tous les élèves devaient se rendre a la grande salle.

Mcgonagal avait cet air grave qui renforçait la tension dans l'air.

-"Comme vous le savez, Miss Hermione Granger nous a quittée l'an passé..."

Le silence suivant ses mots devint assourdissant. Draco ne lâchait pas Harry du regard ressentant son infinie tristesse ainsi que sa colère. Le professeur reprit.

-" Sa perte nous a tous profondément touchés."

Parkinson ricana silencieusement, et Draco l'assassina du regard.

-" Je nous ai tous réunit ici pour un moment de silence en mémoire de Miss Granger, de notre défunt directeur et de toutes les personnes qui nous sont chères et qui nous ont quittés."

La salle fit silence, le blond se tourna encore une fois vers Harry et vit que Parvati avait attrapé sa main et la serrait fort dans la sienne, il grogna de mécontentement.

Harry avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait sur les émotions du serpentard dans l'espoir d'y trouver du soutient, mais il buta sur la haine et la jalousie. La vielle directrice reprit la parole.

-"Merci a tous, nous ne devons pas oublier, mais nous pouvons avancer, pour eux, nous servir de ce qu'ils nous ont apportés et appris pour continuer à vivre. Arrêtons de tout garder pour nous, n'ayez pas peur de ce que vous ressentez, exprimez vous, personne a Poudlard ne vous jugera."

Draco hocha la tête et suivit le mouvement des élèves qui se bousculaient déjà pour sortir, il se fraya un chemin sans trop de difficulté dans la foule et arriva au coté de Potter toujours accompagné de la jeune fille agrippée a lui. Le blond se posta devant eux.

-"Dégage."

La gryffondor le toisa, remplit d'une confiance suffisante au bras du survivant.

-"Et pourquoi?"

Ça en était exaspérant, les nerfs déjà en pelotes, Draco souffla pour ne pas exploser devant tout Poudlard

-"Je t'en pose des questions? Allez bouge!"

Le fait qu'elle se permette de lui tenir tête attisait sa colère, Harry se tendit quand elle haussa les épaules et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-"A toute a l'heure..."

Le survivant ne bougea pas, Draco avait blêmit, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue dans le ventre, des larmes de colère et de désespoir perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

-"Draco ça va ?" Chuchota le brun avec inquiétude légèrement penché vers lui.

Le blond releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, l'argent et l'émeraude se rejoignirent pour se souder dans un long échange plein de sentiments qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Autour d'eux, les jeunes sorciers retenaient leur respiration, s'attendant a un affrontement houleux entre les deux princes de Poudlard .

-"Potter..."

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le serpentard avait emprisonné ses lèvres.

-"Je t'aime Harry..."

Ces mots créèrent une décharge électrique qui parcourue le corps du survivant tout entier. Un bonheur intense explosa au creux de son ventre, des fourmillements affluaient dans tous ses membres tremblant sous la force du baiser et des sentiments de Draco qu'Harry ressentaient.

Les lèvres de Draco se mouvaient doucement mais intensément, passionnément sur les siennes, ce baiser n'avait rien a voir avec leur précédents, celui-ci était doux, débordait de sentiments tous plus fort les uns que les autres. Les mains du serpentard étaient agrippées sur ses hanches et le brun avait automatiquement mit les siennes sur son cou et dans ses cheveux. Les élèves présents, tous ébahis, semblaient avoir disparus, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit a part celui de leur souffles mêlés, rythmant le baiser.

Les sentiments du serpentard se déversaient en lui, par leur lien maintenant découvert par tous, il y avait tant de tendresse, de plaisir, d'envie, une incroyable vague d'amour le submergea . C'est a ce moment là qu'Harry s'effondra.

Il ouvrit les yeux deux jours plus tard, Draco penché au dessus de lui, un plis d'inquiétude lui barrait le front. Son regard s'illumina en voyant celui d'Harry plongé dans le sien.

-"Je ne devrais arrêter de t'embrasser, mais... Je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas envie."

A ces mots il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du prince des gryffondors et se glissa à coté de lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-"Ne me laisse plus jamais, je te l'interdis Potter."

Celui ci sourit et murmura en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

-"Je t'aime aussi Draco."

** FIN**

* * *

Voilaaaa , celles qui voulaient une Happy End sont servis ;)

Et ne paniquez pas , Parkinson va regretter d'agir comme elle le fait dans l'épilogue , j'essaye de vous le poster dès que je peux ;)

Bisouuuuus!


	8. Epilogue

Titre: Alors déteste moi

Résumé: Une simple lettre, révélant tant de choses. Comment une simple lettre peut-elle susciter une telle haine, un si grand désarrois chez Draco Malfoy, lui si inébranlable,intouchable,d'habitude?

Épilogue 

_"LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR!"_

L'atmosphère fut quelque peu tendu durant une petite semaine. Draco et Harry ne manifestaient pas la moindre discrétion, ils s'embrassaient librement dans les couloirs mais sans jamais pousser les choses trop loin. Cependant dès qu'on les croisait, main dans la main, les élèves s'écartaient et murmuraient des rumeurs lancées bien évidemment par la plus célèbre garce que Poudlard n'est jamais connu. Un aperçut? Draco entendit discuter deux première année dans les donjons, il se cacha derriere un rideau en entendant son nom.

-"Harry Potter, aurait prit Draco Malfoy, sur le bureau de Snape, tu te rend compte?!" avait murmuré en criant la première (1), l'autre lui répondit sur le même ton.

-"Ce n'est pas le pire, ils ont été vu sortant de la foret interdite les cheveux ébouriffés et pas franchement habillés..."

Elles pouffèrent mais s'arrêtèrent vite quand le prince sortit majestueusement de sa cachette, il s'approcha d'elles un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-"Vous ne devriez pas écouter ce genre de rumeurs..Pourquoi ne pas venir les prendre directement a la source plutôt que d'écouter les bavardages stupides des couloirs..." Il s'assit,prenant l'air blasé sur un des canapé de la salle commune."Demandez, allez y, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir?"

Les deux fillettes en restèrent bouche bée, incapables de formuler un son, elles semblèrent communiquer par la pensée et s'enfuirent toutes les deux sans demander leur reste. Draco soupira.

Harry en avait entendu de belle lui aussi. Ron était toujours un peu sous le choc et n'arrêtait pas de murmurer "J'aurais du m'en douter... Mais pourquoi je m'en suis pas aperçut?" Harry lui répondait souvent qu'il avait été trop occupé par son métisse et le roux rougissait alors furieusement. Une rumeur le fit pourtant sortir de ses gongs, nous ne la citerons pas pour cause de vulgarité extrême, il décida de se venger, la serpentarde n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça!

* * *

-"Dray ..?"

-"Hm?" Le blond à moitié assoupis se redressa dans les bras de son amant.

-"Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de libérer Parkinson de sa boite?" Il étouffa un petit rire.

-"Je suis d'avis qu'on l'y laisse encore un peu.. Après tout, deux jour enfermée avec le portrait de Granger qui lui fait des leçons comme seule compagnie, ça n'est pas assez ..."

-"Eh! tu parles de ma meilleure amie là! On devrait au moins sortir Hermione, parce que même si elle était d'accord, elle doit s'arracher les cheveux."

-"Bien.." Le serpentard se leva en baillant les fesses a l'air, il attrapa un caleçon et pouffa au grognement d'Harry.

-"Je vais chercher Hermione, Potter, tu veux qu'elle voit _ça_?"

-"EW!"

Harry cacha sa tête sous les oreillers et Draco s'approcha de la petite boite posée sur une commode et ouvrit le couvercle, aussitôt une voix suraiguë s'en échappa.

-"Draco Malfoy, fais moi sortir toute suite ou tu le regrettera!"

Une autre voix lui répondit.

-"Qu'est ce que tu lui feras, Parkinson!?"

Draco sourit en plongeant la main dans la boite, et poussa un petit cri, Harry se redressa alarmé.

-" Elle m'a mordu!"

Il ressortit sa main,non sans jeter un regards noir a l'intérieur, Pansy était debout, les poins sur les hanches avec son visage de bulldog levé vers lui, elle avait vraiment l'air minable au fond du petit récipient dans lequel on l'avait _malencontreusement_ enfermée .Le blond attrapa sa baguette et lança un accio pour récupérer le portrait d'Hermione qui lui sourit de gratitude.

-"Merci de m'avoir sortis de là!"

-"Pas de quoi Granger." Il lui sourit également en lui rendant sa taille normale.

Harry regardait le dos de son amant, détailla de ses omoplates jusqu'aux fesses rebondies en passant par sa chute de reins sublime, il se tortilla dans le lit, attirant l'attention de Draco qui lui sourit, séducteur.

Il posa le cadre sur la commode en face du lit, et referma la boite, étouffant la voix de la Parkinson réduite qui hurlait de façon hystérique _"LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR!"_. Le blond se dirigea alors à pas lent vers le regard brûlant fixé sur lui.

Harry se précipita sur ses lèvres, arrachant son caleçon et Hermione couina.

-"Vous pourriez au moins me cacher les yeux!"

Draco sourit contre les lèvres du gryffondor, et claqua des doigts pour faire tomber le cadre.

-"Plus doucement la prochaine fois...ET n'oubliez pas le sort de silence!."

Fin définitive ;)

* * *

(1) Do you know what I mean ? O_o :x (moi même j'ai un peu de mal :p)

Bouhouhou... c'est finit... Dites moi que vous aussi vous êtes tristes... Allez mettez moi une petite review pour me dire comme vous êtes tristes que ce soit la fin ...

Bref! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, et que vous viendrez lire celle qui est déjà en préparation! Voila voila , je vous aimes fort ! Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici!


End file.
